As Fast as Lightning
by GrimmxKnightwalker
Summary: A story of two racers encounter with each other, involving with illegal street races and heists. Fang, a commonly well known street racer posing as a mechanic with her own shop in Bodhum. Lightning, a tactical driver and ex-military personal who spends her time street racing all around the continent. Both lives take an unexpected turn for the good and worse of street racing.
1. Chapter 1 Thundering Encounter

**A/N: Hey everyone, just letting you guys know that this is my very first time doing this, writing fanfic, and could really appreciate any tips you have to offer and any opinions about my writing styles, if you hate it or like it. Yes, this is based in a whole Fast and Furious AU for FFXIII, I was watching all movies back-to-back and thought of writing something similar to it, so this story was born. In any-case, it's a FLight story and some Verah is involved, hope you guys enjoy it!  
**

**Ch.1 Thundering Encounter**

There was so much cheering, but the only sounds being heard were those of car engines roaring. Tires screeching for the drivers to let go of the brakes, cut loose and run wild into the streets. Some enjoyed the thrill, others enjoyed it for the money, but there were the rare ones that enjoyed being free. Free to do anything if they were inside a car and behind its wheel, to drive anywhere their tires could take them. Yes, only a few enjoyed that.

XXX

"Oi, 'Nille I'm gonna go out tonight, so don't wait up for me. Make sure you lock all the doors 'n stuff, also tell Serah I said hey, see ya two in the mornin'." As the phone closed shut, a revving of an engine cried out like a roar of a dragon, the driver simply let out a smirk in satisfaction. Having done so, the driver pulled into a lot that was full of people and different assortment of cars along with the blazing music being played outside, but the most important thing of all, were the four cars aligned at the ready. As always, the sight pleased the driver very much.

Pulling into the usual spot, a crowd surrounded the car in cheers and admiring awe at the body of the car. Metallic black with purple hi-lights along the edge of the car that were wing shaped and on the wood, shaped horns. Silver outlined the purple, making both the wings and horns pop out and visible against the black paint job. A silvery gray spoiler was added to the trunk of the car. It was somewhat simple, but artistic to the driver's liking since they were the one who did the paint job. The driver got out of their vehicle and was greeted with a slim arm around their neck and a sly grin that was recognizable instantly.

"Took you long enough to get here, Fang." A young woman with dark short hair and auburn colored eyes looked at her. Whereas Fang looked back and stared up and down her figure, the woman wore really mini shorts that barely covered her behind and a purple orange bikini top which fitted her despite her small bust, but in all, Fang did like the woman's attire. The other woman gave her a grin and rewarded the female with a soft chuckle.

"Sorry Lebreau had to work late at the shop." Fang was a tall brunette with untamed hair, tanned skin, and the most piercing set of jade green eyes that anyone set their own eyes on. And Maker, those eyes could make anyone weak at the knees, and her distinct accent only topped it off even better. "So, got a race for me, could sure use the money to finish paying for Vanille's school."

A chuckle left from Lebreau lips and nodded, "Got one all set for you after this one, but didn't you already finish paying for Vanille's school months ago." Untangling her arm from Fang's neck, the short haired woman made her way back to the starting line of tonight's event. Fang watched as the other woman strode away like a feline. She did indeed finish paying for Vanille's University attendance months ago, but it was always the excuse she used whenever she was racing. Her attention soon broke as a raging sound of an engine being pulled into the lot. It sounded a lot like a clap of thunder every time the driver revved their car. It was a good and impressive sound as Fang thought, and when her eyes began to move to the source of the sound, her field of vision was blocked by two huge built men approaching her.

_Damn you two._

One of the two men had blonde hair that was covered with a black bandana, a pair of blue eyes and a stubble beard. His choice of attire; black pants with a blue scarf hanging from the belt, a white t-shirt that looked to be fitted a bit tight to show his muscular torso, and light grey boots, and to top off he wore a sunny smile on his face. _Snow._ The other was tanned skin with fiery hair that was cut into a small Mohawk, baggy shorts, a sleeveless open coat that showed his muscular torso as well and also wore a smirk on his face. _Gadot. You big, big idiots._

"Hey Fang," the blonde held up his hand and waved at the brunette followed by a hug which Fang evaded by ducking under Snow's arm and swerved to his side. Chuckling, the tall blonde turned to the woman putting on a hurt facial display, "So cruel on not giving your pal a hug."

"I'd be broke in two if I'd let you," Fang replied by giving an affectionate hit to his arm.

"That's true boss, you'd crush her," the flame haired man spoke and walked beside Snow. "So, you racing 'cause these last few races bored me to tears." Gadot had pointed to the race that Lebreau had mentioned, seeing that it had just finished by all the cheering of the people.

"Yeah, Lebreau got me settled up so I gotta go you guys." Fang walked past the two men and made way to her car.

As Fang got seated into the driver side, she started her vehicle while both Snow and Gadot walked up to the driver window, rolling the glass down for the two to speak.

"Give him hell Fang," Gadot said as he raised his fist out for a bump.

"Always do," bumping fists with Gadot, Fang did the same to Snow. "See ya at the finish line." Smirking, the brunette rolled out of her parking space and made way towards the starting line.

XXX

"Oh Fangy, don't get yourself into trouble." A petite voice had spoken as another soft gentle voice spoke out to her response.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Vanille. Now let's get back to studying." The pink haired female didn't bother to look up from her textbook as she was too concentrated on the paragraph that talked about Grand Pulse's history. Sure Vanille already knew about Pulse's history, but that was no excuse for slacking off.

"But Serah," Vanille pouted and put her best display of her infamous puppy dog eyes, "We've been studying for hours now, can't we take a break."

Serah made the mistake by looking at Vanille when she called her name. Those huge watery green eyes that the red head gave her looked straight into her own blue eyes, Maker, those eyes made her feel like the most terrible person in the world, and if that wasn't enough Vanille threw in a couple of whimpers. The pink haired woman tried her best to resist that awfully pleading look but failed miserably and gave in with a sigh, "Alright, we can take a break."

"Yay!" Vanille hugged the other woman and tossed her book to the side, lying on her stomach on top of her bed. "So Serah, what exactly does your sister do, you rarely talk about her or even show me how she looks like?"

The pink haired woman looked straight at Vanille and placed her hand on her chin, thinking to herself. "Well, she's never around much because of her job... But she is supposed to be back in town tonight, I wonder what's taking her so long?"

XXX

The thunderous clap of an engine cried throughout the entire lot as its driver pulled into a vacant spot, never bothering to step out of the vehicle to socialize with the others that gathered around her beloved car. All the driver did was sit in her seat as the crowd that surrounded her vehicle gazed at the car with awed expressions.

Normally, the frequent comers that go to the Underground races knew each car and their respective drivers, but the one that the people were gazing at was new to the scene.

An ivory white based vehicle with gold streaks that outlined the hood of the car and lightning streaks that raced down the sides of the car. Jade green streaks outlined the car openings with black lines that intersected and overlapped the lightning streaks; along with what looked like were scriptures above the wheels.

As the driver finished analyzing all the other cars, taking notice that one person was about to place their hands on her machine, the driver let out a loud rev as a warning. The one in question stopped his hand and looked at the driver through the dark tinted glass, making out an icy glare that screamed out death if he were to touch their car. The surrounding people were wise enough to take a couple steps back to keep from the driver running them over while the guy ran in fearing for his life. Lebreau on the other hand, had walked up to the car and lightly knocked on the glass of the driver side.

Looking at the woman who dared touch the driver's car rolled down the window and spoke to the woman in a cool tone. "I take it you run the underground races."

"Yep, that's me, name's Lebreau." The woman said with a smile then turned her attention to the vehicle, "I figure you're new here."

"What makes you say that," asked the driver.

"Your car here gave it away," Lebreau gave a hearty chuckle, "I haven't seen it here at any of my races and I know all the cars and their drivers that come here." Then her auburn eyes moved onto the drivers hair, "That, and your hair. You're the second person I've seen with rose colored hair." The driver's expression changed into a scowl. There was only one other person in the town that had the same color as hers. Lebreau looked at the driver with almost a devilish grin that could lure almost anyone to her, "So mind telling me your name stranger."

Ice blue eyes met auburn, making the driver smirk ever so faintly. "Lightning."

"Ah, Lightning, I take it that you're fast. Hope you're driving skills are like that of your name 'cause I'm putting you in my next race." In that moment, the woman began to step back from the car, not giving the other woman a choice to decline. "Alright lightning, the next race is in five minutes. See you at the starting line."

As Lightning watched the host of the races walk off, she rolled up her window and revved her vehicle as she began to drive towards the starting line.

XXX

"Lightning? That sounds really awesome," the petite red head giggled, "I bet she's fast like it."

"Oh she is, the fastest person I have ever known Vanille." Serah replied in answer to Vanille's statement and nodded in agreement to her own. "I'm not sure if there's anyone as fast as her."

Vanille sat up and crossed her arms in thought, "Well there's Fang, I'm sure she can beat her."

XXX

At the starting line, three cars were aligned with their respective drivers inside. Two of the three were young men then there was Fang. The tanned woman knew the other two drivers. Yuj and Maqui. Both were Lebreau's younger brothers, not by blood but they were orphans so the two felt like they were her younger siblings. The two were competitive with each other and made wagers constantly.

"Hey! You two making more private wagers?!" Fang had yelled at the two from inside her car. Yuj, the young man with ridiculously blue hair, looked at her direction and grinned as Maqui, the other with dirty blond spiked hair which was covered over with a pair of goggles, nodded in response.

"Yeah we are! And this time for sure I'm going to beat Yuj here." Maqui playfully scowled at his older brother. Yuj had won all of their previous races, so the blonde was indeed annoyed by the fact he couldn't gain a single victory over him.

The blue haired male looked at his younger sibling and chuckled, "Hah, as if Maqui! This'll be your 23rd time you're going down!" Yuj thumbed down his younger brother who earned himself an annoyed scowl and a shook of his fist by Maqui.

"You do realize that you're going up against me, The Almighty Dragon Rider, right." Grinning, Fang revved her engine; a loud metallic roar gave out in its wake from her racing machine. The woman liked to show off during her races, it did come with her personality after all.

Both Yuj and Maqui looked at each other, there was no way that the likes of them could beat the other woman, but that didn't mean they could at least try.

"Alright Fang," Yuj spoke, "if either of us win against you then we get to take your precious Bahamut there."

"And if we lose, whoever comes in last between me and Yuj then you get the car," added Maqui.

Racing for pink slips, huh. The stakes were high for the other two, but her car Bahamut was her very own creation; made with her blood, sweat, and countless times ragging in aggravation. Although on the other hand, the other two cars didn't look half bad either, a tune up and modifications then it would defiantly benefit her for other racing events.

"Alright, you're one you measly grunts. Just have your pink slips in hand when I leave you two eating dust." Again, Fang revved her car several times, taking joy that Bahamut was more than thrilled to cut loose.

A clap of thunder shuddered at the starting line, silencing the dark metallic vehicle. The brunette turned her head to her right, the same car that she heard of before was right beside her, aweing at the structure it possessed. Moving her emerald eyes from the car to the tinted window, she squinted her eyes to make out who rode the vehicle but all the squinting she did couldn't help to figure out the mysterious driver until Lebreau intervened between her eyes and the window.

The mysterious driver in question had rolled down the driver window for the short woman, "Alright Lightning, the bet is ten grand. That or the pink slip to your car."

Lightning smirked and handed Lebreau the money in cash. "I'll do the cash than the pink slip to Odin, he isn't for wager." That's right, Odin here wasn't for takes. It was Lightning's first car and at that, her first victory in a drag race using Odin. Her most prized possession, and there was no way she'd bet her favorite car.

The short haired woman chuckled lightly and took the money then handed the pink haired woman a small device. "I can respect that, here's a GPS, it'll route out the race for you."

"Right, thanks." Lightning looked at the electronic device for a moment then looked at Lebreau, "I'll see you at the finish line." Reverting her eyes from the hostess, she met piercing emeralds, lingering her gaze into the sea of green for minute then breaking reverting her eyes away. Lightning rolled up her window and placed the GPS on a stand in front of her dash board and awaited the go signal.

Fang was left in a trance when her eyes met the cerulean. _Just who was that girl_, the brunette thought, and her trance soon shattering by the revving of the other cars besides her. _Dammit, get a grip Fang. Focus, you need to win this._

At that time, Lebreau stood a couple of feet away in the middle of the cars. "You guys ready?!" She yelled to the drivers. All four revved their engines in response earning a smirk from the short haired woman, "Now as you may know, the streets are blocked off, so you don't need to worry about other cars or civilians getting in the way. Without further ado," flipping a switch that was held in her hand the GPS in the four cars turned on and displayed the route they would be racing on, "Ready!" Again the engines under the hoods of the racers cars screeched out in answer. "Set," raising her arm up into the air, Lebreau grinned as she looked at each and every driver as her arm fell freely downwards. "GO!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that and thanks for taking the time for reading it. As said before, please review, comment, follow, fav, all that stuff. Please lett me know how I did as far as the story goes, Chapter 2 is in the works and will publish as soon as it's complete! **


	2. Chapter 2 The Race

**A/N: Here it is, Chapter 2. I made it appoint now to update weekly, since school and all is still going on and I have to focus on homework and Senior activities that take place this month like Prom, field trip and such. Anyways, thanks for the follows and favs, means a lot that you guys liked my first chapter and want to continue reading it, at least that's what I'm assuming from the follows. I'll stop with the ranting and let you guys read the second chapter.**

**Ch. 2 The Race**

Chuckling left out of Serah's mouth at the red head's suggestion, "Maybe. But anyone who dared to challenge Lightning at a race; she'd either leave them behind or toyed with them until the last moments just before the finish line. Lightning is ruthless when it comes towards the end of any race Vanille."

That comment alone left Vanille in a state of unease. She had faith in her sister, but when Serah had put it like that she was beginning to think otherwise if Fang could beat the other girl's sister in a race.

"Anyways, let's get to bed. It's starting to get late." Serah placed her books into her book bag and did the same for the other girl.

"But Serahhh," pouted Vanille and hugged the pink haired girl's waist, "It's the weekend."

The young woman simply stared at the pouting Vanille as she thought to herself for a brief moment whereas the redhead began to whimper like a puppy. "If you go to bed now then I'll make you pancakes for breakfast, how's that sou-"

"Good night!" Yelled out Vanille before she took her place on the bed and fell asleep.

The sudden response made Serah smile lightly as she looked over at the sleeping Vanille, "Works every time." She gotten up from the bed and walked to the light switch, switching off the light and crawled into bed besides Vanille then wrapped her arms around the girl after kissing her head. "Goodnight Vanille."

XXX

"Ready… Set… GO!" Lebreau had yelled out as her hand sliced through the air, signaling the starting of the race for the four drivers. All four cars took off with haste down the straight a-way that was provided for the next half mile before the GPS announced a right turn then to continue straight for another two miles.

Fang was made out to be first place after making the first right turn with Lightning in close second just mere meters behind her. Looking in the rear-view mirror, she saw how calm the other woman was being, as if she found the race to be just child's play. The sight of the pink haired woman showing off a ghost of a smirk tugging at her lips made her cheek flush ever so faintly.

_Turn right in the next quarter mile and continue for the next mile and a half then turn right._

The right turn came up quickly than Fang anticipated causing the dragon rider to come up short by making a wide turn, leaving a wide gap for the white car to pass her up. The pink haired driver took this opportunity on swiftly drifting her right turn, passing the brunette and shifted gears before taking first place.

"Damn it!" The tanned woman said with a frustrated tone as the new comer had taken away her spot as first. Shifting gears quickly, Fang pursued the car in front of her in hopes to pass her up given the chance. She could have sworn that the woman in the white car had winked at her in their rear-view mirror before racing off ahead of her to put a distance between them.

With Lightning in first and Fang in second, the other two drivers were yards away from the two women with Yuj in third followed by Maqui in last.

_Make a right turn ahead then in the next 500 feet turn left and continues for the next half mile then right and continues for the next mile._

Lightning drifted swiftly the next two turns and looked in her side mirror that was on her side. _She sure is taking her sweet time, _thought Lightning. Another half second later, the metallic car drifted the turns and caught her in her sights. "That's it, come get me." Smirking to herself, she shifted gears once more.

As the dark metallic car made its turns, its driver then rode up inches behind the white car's rear bumper. "I'm not that easy to get rid of, Pinky." Fang grinned as she was dragging the car in front of her.

Lightning made her right turn, drifting in fact, but Fang was one step ahead of her. When the other woman began her drift, the tanned woman sling-shotted herself from behind of Odin's bumper into a drift herself, being parallel with white and gold car. Odin's rider was slightly amazed that the dragon rider had managed to pull off the sling-shot maneuver in such a short distance. Fang shifted her stick shift and pressed down on her gas pedal, taking back her place as first.

"How's that Pinky?!" Grinning widely at her own maneuver, the brunette let out a small chuckle in triumph that she managed to her spot back.

"Not bad but," the pink haired driver started to pick up speed rapidly and was pulled up beside the metallic car known as Bahamut, "I won't be beaten by the likes of you."

_Turn right in the next 500 feet then continue for the next mile and a half and you have reached the finish line._

The last turn was on a curved street; both cars drifted the turn and were kept parallel with each other. The curved street ended at the first half mile mark and laid out a straight a-way of a mile back to the finish line. Bahamut's rider glanced out of their window at Odin's very own driver as they stared at each other's eyes; green on blue. Both of them were thinking the same thing.

_I'm going to win this._

After the half mile of their turn, the dragon rider, Fang, pressed down on a button her steering wheel as purple flame spitted out from the exhaust of her car. The button was for a boost of speed, commonly known as NOS. It was common for most street racers to have in cars for races or for a quick get away from authorities , but the brunette had decided to use it for the home stretch for tonight's race.

"See ya!" Fang saluted her other female competitor as she then started blazing toward the finish line.

Lightning couldn't help but grin at the salute that was gestured towards her. "Too early." Flipping a switch that was on her dashboard just below the GPS, she had released the NOS system from their tanks and firmly pressed down on a gold button on her own steering wheel, green flames spitting out from the exhaust.

Odin caught up to Bahamut at lightning speed, dragging just behind the dark metallic car which was just 100 yards away from the finish line.

80 yards.

60 yards.

50 yards.

40 yards.

20 yards.

"This win is mine and Odin's." Lightning smirked faintly as she jerked her steering wheel to her right, using the sling-shot maneuver and her NOS to pass up Fang once more, crossing the finish line in first.

After the arrival of the first two cars, minutes passed when the last two cars had crossed the line with Maqui in third and Yuj in last.

The victor pulled up on her e-brake, drifting into a half circle as she faced the other female driver who had braked right in front of her. Loud cheers and endless people surrounded the two cars whereas Lightning watched the brunette, Fang was obviously stunned that she had came in second just mere inches when she had crossed the finish line. Revving her engine a couple of times, she turned off her car and climbed out of Odin.

Lebreau greeted Lightning as the other woman had climbed out of her car. "That was really something Lightning. Didn't think anyone could beat old Fang here," the younger women pointed behind her with her thumb at the sulking Fang still in her car. "In any case, your prize money." She handed the cash to Lightning and patted her back lightly, "Congratulations on your victory."

"Thanks." Lightning looked from Lebreau to Fang and walked up to the car, tapping on the driver window lightly.

Snapping out of her sulking state from the tapping nose, she looked out the window at the woman who had stole her victory. She glared at her for a moment then rolled down the window for Lightning. "Yeah? What do ya want? Here to brag about you winning the damn race."

"No, I was just going to say good race out there." Replied Lightning venomously to Fang's choice of words.

Now that was something Fang didn't expect for the other woman to say. _Dammit, now I'm made out to look like an asshole._ "Sorry about that," rubbing the back of her head, Fang looked at Lightning and smirked as she held out her hand. "Good race. Gotta admit that I'm impressed by that last moment there. I thought I was gonna win it for sure."

Lightning chuckled lightly and shook the dragon rider's hand firmly, taking notice of the callous on the other woman's hand against her own. "Right, well there was no way I was going to lose while riding Odin."

"So that's your car's name, mine here is Bahamut. And that was just a fluke out there. There's no way that anyone could beat me, not out here."

As both females were engaged in their own discussion, Maqui had kept bragging to Yuj that he had finally won his first race against his brother. "Hahah, I finally beat you Yuj! Now you have to do my chores for an entire month!"

"Yeah yeah, no need to remind me." Yuj groaned slightly as his younger sibling kept flapping his mouth.

"Anyways, isn't there a little something you owe Fang?" Maqui spoke out as he looked from Yuj's car back to him.

Groaning louder Yuj got to his feet and began to walk towards Fang's car while Maqui walked back to his car for any GC reports that involved their races.

Everyone was having the time of their lives, dancing to blazing music while others talked about their cars. Yep everything seemed to be great at that point.

_Patrol, we've received reports of Illegal Street Racing in sector respond. "Ten four, on our way." Said one of the GC soldiers._

"Uh oh," said Maqui with realization that the Guardian Corps had finally began to take route to their location. The young man pulled out his walkie to the speakers in his car and notified all the other racers and attendees, "We got GC, I repeat, WE GOT GC!"

Everyone ran towards their car and took off in a chaotic rush to leave before the soldiers had gotten to the scene. Lightning had managed to get back into her car and started the engine before GC cars came close to the lot. Fang gestured for the pink haired woman to follow her, so she nodded in response deciding it was better to follow than to aimlessly drive around the street with GC on high alert for any suspicious cars.

Bahamut roared to life and swerved around and raced towards a back alley way that wasn't too far from where they were located at, Odin following suit. Drifting out of the alley way, a GC car was spotted just turning onto the street Fang had drifted to.

"_Stop right there, you are under arrest!" _Announced the soldier from the PA system.

"Like hell I'm under arrest." Fang raced down the street at full speed, knowing full well that Lightning would be able to keep up, hell she beat her in the race so she be able to keep up. Zigzagging through streets, she glanced at the rearview mirror, making sure that the driver of the white and gold car was still behind her. Knowingly, she was still following her and had managed to lose the GC car as well.

XXX

A couple of minutes later and Fang pulled into a drive way towards the closed garage in the back and parked in front of it, whereas Lightning parked Odin behind Bahamut. Both driver got out of their cars and met in between them.

"You can stay here for the night," said Fang. It was a little past midnight, so she figured that the two inhabitants inside her house were asleep.

Lightning looked at the house for a moment than checked the time on her cell.

"You don't have to, I only guessed since its late and all, and beats than a hotel right?" Chuckling nervously, the brunette rubbed the back of her head.

"No," Reverting her eyes from the cell back to Fang, "It's fine."

"Great, so um, my sister and her friend should be asleep." Fang started to walk towards the back porch and fiddled with her keys as she tried to find the correct one for the back door. Once finding the correct one, she opened the door and let Lightning enter the house before her. Fang stepped in behind her, closing the door and turning on the kitchen light. "Want anything to drink?"

The other woman looked around the well sized kitchen and back at her host, "A glass of water would be nice."

Fang nodded and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottled water and handing it to her which Lightning took generously. "Oh, also, we... Don't have a guest room."

"So was that your plan, bringing me here to sleep with you." Lightning opened the water bottle and took a drink as she watched the tanned woman's face flush slightly. She chuckled lightly and closed the cap onto the bottle, "I was only kidding, I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

The idea did come across Fang's mind, no doubt when she laid eyes on the beautiful woman before her. She had to shake her head to keep her fantasizing thoughts at bay and cleared her throat. "Alright then, I'll go get a couple of blankets and pillows for ya." Running up the stairs quietly, she left Light downstairs where she walked to sit on the couch, observing her surroundings from the given light in the kitchen.

The brunette ran into her room and took a couple of her own pillows and some blankets from the closet hallway then rushed back down with the items in her arms. Setting the blankets on top of the couch and the pillows on one of the ends of the couch. "Alright, here we are. Nice and comfy for ya."

Lightning looked at the couch and sat on it, beginning to take her boots off. "Thanks, uh.."

"Fang. Oreba Yun Fang." Added Fang.

"Fang. I'm Lightning by the way."

"Lightning.. Well is there anything else you need before I head off to bed?" Asked Fang as she watched the woman she let stay for the night.

The pale woman shook her head, "No. I think I'm all set."

"If that's the case, then goodnight Light." Fang left to turn off the light in the kitchen then up the stairs.

"Goodnight to you too Fang," called out Lightning as she laid down on the couch and got herself comfortable. She stared up at the ceiling and waited for sleep to take over her. In the midst of her wait, her nose caught the scent of what smelled like mountain breeze mixed with wild flowers. _Seems like this is her pillow._ The scent had begun to relax her whole body as sleep finally claimed her and her last thought. _It's a nice smell._

XXX

Fang walked into her bedroom and looked at her bed; she was left with nothing but a thin blanket and no pillows. She sighed faintly and began to take her clothes off, leaving her in nothing but a black sports bra and black boy shorts. _That's what I get for inviting someone over unexpectedly. But I can't really complain, she's a fine beauty. Maybe should take her out for coffee or something. _She crawled into bed and laid there for a couple minutes and fell into a deep sleep.

XXX

The next morning came and it was eight o'clock when Serah had awakened. She looked at her sleeping redhead and smiled lightly, kissing her forehead lightly enough to where the other young wouldn't wake up and got out of bed quietly. Serah walked into the bathroom that was in the hallway to wash up. When she was done, she quietly started her way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. A groan sounded from the couch, causing the girl to stop in her tracks. Again, another groan had growled out a bit more loudly as the figure that dwelled on the furniture began to shift.

Serah looked behind her nervously towards the couch as the unknown figure shot up in its sleep with their head covered in a blanket, causing the young woman to shriek loudly at the sudden movement.

Both Vanille and Fang shot their eyes opened and grabbed their respective weapons; a baseball bat for Vanille and a spear for Fang. As both sisters raced down the stairs, Fang looked over at Serah. "Why are you screaming?!"

All the smaller pink haired woman did was point at the now laying figure on the couch in horror. Vanille followed her finger onto the couch and walk cautiously towards it, raising her bat at the ready. The redhead closed her eyes to uncover the figure then then bat in her hands raised up into the air and yelled like a crazy person.

"Wait Vanille don't!"

* * *

**A/N: That concludes the second chapter, a cliff hanger. Woohoo! I know I could've done better on the racing scenes, but it was the first for me, so please cut me some slack. As for Vanille in the end, she might or might not hit Lightning with the bat, you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter. In all, please comment, review, follow, fav, all that stuff. Thanks again on taking your time to read. Chapter 3 is in the making so see ya next week!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Day With

**A/N: Sorry for the late update for this chapter. The last 2 weeks were just chaotic for me; Drugged on pain meds from my oral surgery, being in the hospital for some reasons I will not state along side with more meds, and mountains of make-up work. In all, hope you guys are still interested in reading still. Also, thanks for the reviews, follows and favs. I really appreciate it, thanks you guys. :3 Anyways, hope these two late updates of chapter 3 and 4 makes up for it, if not then I'll think of something for you guys or you can ask what I can do to make up for the tardiness and I'll review them with my options. Welp, Imma stop rambling and let you continue reading from where I left off two weeks ago. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 3 A Day With**

A loud shriek had come from the redhead as her bat was raised then slashed downwards onto the sleeping figure that dwelled on the couch.

"Wait, Vanille, don't!"

As soon the bat had come about a foot away from the sleeper's face, the mysterious pink haired woman raised her hand up to stop the oncoming bat to keep her face preserved than smashed in. With quick reflexes and agility, she had gotten off the couch twisting the bat, along with the redhead's arm, onto their back and bending them over to have their face smothered into the couch.

"The hell Sunshine, let her go!" Yelled Fang as she grabbed onto the hostile Lightning's arm.

Lightning stared at Fang for a while as Vanille was squirming to get out of the pink haired woman's hold. She saw how the tanned woman's eyes meant if she were to further harm the smaller girl then they'd have a problem. On the other side of the couch, Serah finally had the courage to look towards the living area. Serah's light blue eyes widened in recognition of the woman who was standing a couple feet before her.

"Lightning?"

In that instinct moment, the woman in question let go of Vanille and moved her gaze to the source that called out her name. There was no way, no way, that the voice that she heard was her sister's. If it was, why was she here?

"Serah. What are you doing here," questioned Lightning as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Serah with a cold stare.

"I should be asking you that first, Lightning." Fired back Serah as she mimicked the other pink haired woman.

Fang and Vanille stepped onto the sidelines, watching the two with confused looks. Did these two know each other? They do look kind of similar in how they're representing themselves from the color hair, the posture, the color of the eyes, and not to mention that cold look in their eyes. Then after a moments noticed. It hit them.

Fang was the first to break the silence, and the staring contest that the two pink haired women had begun in the middle of her living area.

"Hold on a damn second, are you two sisters?!"

Both the women looked over at Fang simultaneously, which was just plain creepy in Fang's opinion, but it was Serah who answered her question.

"Yes we're both sisters, Fang."

Lightning lowered her eyelids when Serah used the tanned woman's name so casually. _Just how close are these two? And what's their relationship with each other._ _Never mind that, why the hell is Serah here?!_

"You never answered my question, Serah, what are you doing here."

"If you must know Lightning," Serah snapped her attention back to her older sister, "I spend the weekends here. Now that I've answered your question, why don't you answer mine?"

Fang looked from both Serah to Lightning then back to Serah. There was too much tension. She never liked being in the middle of it, unless she was the one who caused it for comical relief or just from pure aggravation. It seemed that Lightning wasn't going to answer anytime soon, so she spoke out for her.

"I let her spend the night after some, inconveniences, but I never knew you both were related."

That semi convinced Serah, and Lightning was content on the reply given in her place. Vanille eyed the taller pink haired woman with the keenness of a detective and the caution of a fawn. Serah had took notice of her favorite redhead's unease.

"Since we're all up, how about we go out for breakfast? I'm sure Lightning will be generous enough to pay, right sis." Serah looked at Light, her eyes saying that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Lightning stared then closed her eyes and sighed, "Fine."

XXX

Breakfast went fairly well for the four, although Lightning chose to keep quiet throughout the entire time with the exception of Serah making small talk about her travels. Fang chose to listen while stuffing her face alongside Vanille, making the most of the free meal that they were getting.

"So Serah, what do you and Vanille have planned for today?" Fang asked while shoving her mouth with pancakes covered with strawberry syrup.

Serah took another sip of her orange juice and looked at the brunette, "We were planning on going out shopping." Both Fang and Lightning cringed; both never liked the idea of shopping.

"Yep, why don't you come Fangy. It'll be fuunnn." Added in Vanille.

Fang's eye twitched ever so slightly at the invitation. "Sorry 'Nille, I gonna spend the day at the shop. Need to get this car finished by tonight." The redhead pouted while Fang avoided making eye contact with her.

"It's alright Vanille, I'm sure Lightning woul-"

"No."

"But sis, we haven't seen each other in a lo-"

"Answer is still no. And I'll be sticking around for a while, so we can spend time whenever as long as it isn't shopping." Lightning took a sip of her coffee as Serah pouted and waited for the others to finish their food.

"Fine, looks like it's just us two Vanille," she reached out and patted the other girl's hand affectionately.

The older Farron narrowed her eyes slightly at the gesture, she'd taken a mental note. It was until then Fang let out a loud burp, causing Lightning's eye to twitch.

"That was good, and pardon. Thanks for the meal Sunshine." The tanned woman grinned and patted her full stomach. Lightning nodded and waved at the waitress for the check.

Once the bill was covered, the group went out to the front of the dinner.

"I'm heading over to the shop now, Vanille, you stay safe alright." She hugged the redhead and kissed her head before looking at Serah, "Look out after her will ya, and stay safe too, Lil' Pinky." She reached out and ruffled the smaller woman's hair.

Serah giggled lightly as Fang had ruffled her hair and nodded, "I will." She turned to her older sister, "I guess I'll see you later?" Lightning nodded and so the pair had begun to walk off.

"Be safe, Serah."

And so the pair walked off with Serah linking arms with Vanille, leaving the two drivers behind in front of the diner. Both stood in silence until Lightning began to walk to her car.

"Hold on Sunshine."

Now that made the other woman stop in her tracks. That damn pet name, the tanned woman kept calling her by, it was getting on her nerves. "My name is Lightning. Not Sunshine, not Pinky, it's Lightning." The pink haired woman stated as she glared at the tall brunette.

"Don't sweat the small stuff, Light. If ya got nothing to do, then why not come by my garage."

"This isn't another attempt to get together with me and have a go on one of your cars now, is it?" Lightning said with a slight smirk.

That smirk made Fang grin and chuckled as she walked to her car, unlocking it and opening her car door. "Not unless you want to, Sunshine." Fang got into her car and turned on the ignition.

Lightning raised her eyebrow in amusement and huffed, climbing into her car and started it. The tanned woman gestured for her to follow and she complied. Revving Odin's engine and followed closely behind Bahamut towards Fang's shop.

XXX

Bahamut had pulled into to the mechanic shop that Fang had declared her own establishment. The shop itself was a good size to work on beaten and repair cars. It was a four door car garage with extra space for any large, or small, tools. But what really stood out was the two story garage in the back that was provided behind the shop itself; a big open lot that presented itself if you were to pass through the restricted gate. The lot could fit at least a dozen of cars or other sort of vehicle and the garage was also a four door. Another feature was that the shop was located near the sea side, so if the tanned mechanic wanted to take a dip, then all she needed to do was walk out behind the shop and jump into the sea.

The ivory and gold car parked next to the dark metallic one and both drivers got out of their car once turning them off. There was loud music being heard from behind the shop with an awful lot of chattering and motors buzzing. Lightning eyed the shop, looking at the particular sign that was held above it. It had read _Yun Customs and Repair_; she raised an eyebrow at the sign then walked into the opened garage. She browsed at the working cars and gave a nod of approval. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks," Fang rubbed the back of her head, "But you haven't seen anything yet." She had motioned her head at the door that read _Employees only_ and opened it, leading into the back lot which was had a couple of customized cars and motorcycles inside the lot and a couple more inside the opened back garage. There were people beside the sea-side watching, what Lightning assumed was a water skiing race, betting and cheering on or booing against the competitors.

She had recognized a voice that was speaking through a megaphone at the two skiers, "Come on, come on, come on! Who's gonna take home the two thousand dollar grand prize!" It was Lebreau who was hollering, but hadn't noticed that the two had arrived; she was too involved at the race in hand at the moment. It was Snow who had noticed them when he looked up from polishing his motorcycle.

"Look who decided to finally show up," he stood up to his full height and grinned at Fang then looked over at Lightning. "And you brought along the victor of last night's race. I'm Snow. Snow Villiers." The blonde held out his gigantic hand towards the pale woman.

"Lightning." She took the hand and shaked it firmly, squeezing his hand a bit.

"Nice grip, you got there." Snow gave Lightning a sunny smile which she lowered her eyelids a bit in annoyance. She already knew she wouldn't like him but nodded in response.

"Anyways," Fang interrupted as she looked at Snow, "Is everything ready?"

He nodded.

"Good. In any case why don't we ha-" A phone started to go off as Fang was talking, it was Lightning's.

Lightning looked at the caller I.D. and then back to Fang, "Sorry. I gotta take this real quick." The brunette nodded and Lightning walked back into the mechanic shop for a much quieter environment.

"Have you guys arrived yet."

"_Yeah, we just got here about ten minutes ago. We're at the rendezvous point and awaiting for the go signal from you." _

"Good, stay on standby unt-" A loud crash sounded from the other line as a female cried out and started yelling at someone. "Is everything okay over there, Noct."

"_Yeah, everything is fine. Stay on standby until we get the call. Got it. We'll be waiting Lightning." _ She nodded as the man on the other line hung up and Lightning left to go back out into the lot behind the shop.

XXX

Serah and Vanille were out and about, looking at all the clothing stores as they walked and talked with linked arms.

"Serah, is there anything in particular that you want?" Vanille asked as she looked at Serah with a curious expression. They both were walking and window shopping for hours now and haven't bought anything.

"Well.. There is something I want to get," The pink headed woman smiled at Vanille and tugged her hand towards the jewelry store.

Vanille giggled and followed Serah aimlessly to the store as she was half dragged.

They both arrived at the jewelry story and entered the small shop. Serah instantly walked to where the necklaces were located at and looked through the assortments. Vanille walked over to were the bracelets and bangles were at and browsed. The shop keeper to the store looked up at Serah from what he was doing and smiled.

"Is there anything I could help you miss?"

"Oh yes, I was wondering if I could get a couple of custom necklaces."

"Is this for a special occasion," asked the jeweler.

Serah looked back Vanille who was marveling over one of the bangles that caught her eye; she smiled softly and looked back to the jeweler. "Yes."

XXX

Fang was out besides the sea-side watching the aquatic race and noticed Lightning walking back towards her. She elbowed Lebreau and the short brunette looked over at Lightning and waved before going back to yelling at the skiers. Fang walked back to the pink haired woman, concern on her face.

"Everything alright, Sunshine."

She gave a simple nod, "Everything is fine, Fang." Her gaze met evenly at the brunette and looked in the direction to the second garage, peaking her interest. "What's that garage for?"

The green eyed brunette looked over at the garage and grinned. She turned her body towards it and placed her hands onto her hips, pushing her chest outwards with pride. "That there is where we keep our other cars, it's also has a loft upstairs if I were to stay out here late working."

Now that was something Lightning wanted to see. Not the loft but the other cars Fang had mentioned. She started to walk towards the garage only to have the tanned woman step out in front of her, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry, Light, but no one is allowed in there now. Maybe next time, alright."

The pale woman narrowed her eyes in suspicious but dismissed the thought as her phone began to ring once again. She pulled out her phone and opened her mouth to speak.

"Go on and take it, and once you're done, how about we see how you race on water, yeah." Fang flashed a teasing grin towards the other woman making Lightning return the favor with her own grin.

"You're on." Lightning began to walk away and answered her phone to the private number that kept ringing. "Yes."

"_The shipment has just left the port and will be heading your way around midnight towards Palampolum and to New Eden. It'll be a red cargo shipment. I expect to get my cut once you raid it." _On the other end was a male who sounded to be in his late 40s.

"You'll get your fair share of the deal once I've gotten the contents in my custody Mr. Langwood," spoke out Lightning in a calm icy tone and ended her call before making one of her own.

"_Hello."_ A female answered the phone, she sounded young and her voice filled with a gentle kindness but within it, solid steel.

"It's me. Tell the others that we're setting out at 11 tonight."

"_Will do, we'll see you then Light." _

Both parties hung up and the pink haired racer turned around to find Fang racing on the water, making her smirk with amusement. The tall brunette had finished her race in victory with a long haired blonde man in purple and black trunks coming in second and a young man with spiky light brown hair in blue, orange, and white striped cargo swim shorts in third.

"You're going down Yun," Lightning grinned as she walked back towards the crowd.

**A/N: There you have it finally after two weeks, chapter 3. Once again, apologies for the late update. Hope you guys weren't disappointed when I hadn't uploaded this chapter on time, and if you were then.. *Bows* Gomen'nasai. *Stands straight back up and rubs the back of my head* As always, please comment/ review, follow, fav, all that awesome stuff. I'll see you guys in a bit in the fourth chapter. ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4 Midnight Highway Heist

**A/N: Hey there again! I'll keep it short and brief; I haven't been able to upload chapter 3 and 4 on time for multiple reasons(See Chapter 3 if you want to know) so I'm doing them now. I've found out that I'm not going to Prom this weekend cause sadly, I** **have no date or friends that are going, so what's the point in going, right? So I figured I could use the money for A-Kon25 and for cosplay, also spend the weekend on working the next few chapters. Not sure who I'm goin' as, I was thinking about going as- Sorry, I'm rambling again. I don't think you guys want to know who I should cosplay as, but lett's leave that for another time. Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Ch. 4 Midnight Highway Heist**

After almost a full day of nothing but water skiing racing, working on cars, and talking about cars; both Fang and Lightning walked into the empty home of Fang's. It was almost 10 o'clock and their two sisters hadn't returned from their shopping date.

"Where's Serah and your sister."

"Her name's Vanille," Fang added in and flipped open her phone to check the clock and below that was the date. Her brows raised and she chuckled causing the other woman to raise her eyebrow in question. "Sorry, sorry. I just remember that today was their special day."

"Special day?" Lightning thought for a bit by what Fang had meant before her eyes widen in realization. Was Serah together with Vanille? Wait, does that mean that it's their anniversary today?! She reached into her pocket to whip out her cell to call Serah, but the tanned woman halted her in doing so as she grabbed onto her wrist lightly.

"Let 'em be, Sunshine, just for tonight."

"Let them be?" Lightning raised her voice a fraction and yanked her hand back for it to be released from the other woman's grip. "You want me," she pointed at herself, "to let them be."

Fang nodded which caused Lightning to scoff. "Look, it's their 2 year anniver-"

"Two years!?" The pink haired woman's voice was that of disbelief and anger, "They've been together for two years and I didn't know any of this!?" Fang swallowed thickly as she watched Lightning mumbled to herself in anger and paced around the kitchen.

_Maybe telling her was a bad idea_, thought Fang. Now she couldn't take anymore of the mumbling and silent threats that Light was whispering under her breath. "Light, come on, you're not serious about this are you." Lightning looked at her with a cold glare stating that she wasn't joking one bit. "Okay, maybe you were serious, but are you really gonna forbid Serah to stop seeing Vanille? She is 20 years old ya know."

The other woman lowered her gaze, Fang was right; she couldn't do that to Serah as much as she wanted to. Serah was old enough to make her own decisions, she'd known that. All she could do was accept her sister's decisions without question, well, most of her decisions anyway.

"Fine, I'll let them be for tonight, only because I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Good, now, what do we do now.." Fang looked around the kitchen; she doubted that there was anything to be done that could be any entertaining to pass the time. Well, there was the idea of her ravishing the other woman on the island in the kitchen. Having to shove Lightning back onto the counter top and kiss her roughly as her hands began to wonder on their own accord on the woman's pale body, tugging down those tight jeans and raising her up onto the counter and-

"Fang, could you stop zoning out." Lightning had snapped her fingers in front of the brunette's face once the tanned woman reacted, she grabbed her keys. "I have to go, there's something I have to do."

"Right, now that I think about it so do I." She tried her best to hide her slightly tinted cheeks and chuckled nervously. "Guess, I'll see ya around then?"

"Maybe, thanks for today. It was… enjoyable." The pink haired woman grinned at Fang, "Also, no day dreaming about me. Okay. It's not gonna happen." She walked out of the house with a smug grin, leaving Fang standing alone in the kitchen with her thoughts.

"Damn."

XXX

Serah and Vanille were held up at the pink haired girl's apartment for their special occasion. It was both of their anniversaries after two years of dating. Serah wasn't sure how she managed to survive the redhead's crazy antics, but in a way, she always relied on Vanille to keep a smile on her face with them. Oh yes, even when she was feeling down, her redhead girlfriend always managed to put a smile on her face.

"Vanille, I have something for you." Vanille looked up from nuzzling her face into her lover's lap. "Close your eyes."

"Ooo, is this a surprise?" Cooed the redhead.

"If it wasn't then I wouldn't be asking you to close your eyes now would I." The pink haired woman giggled and opened her bedside table, pulling out a small box from inside and placing it on Vanille's stomach. "Now you can open them."

The other woman sat up from lying down on Serah's lap to open her gift. She untied the bow on the box and removed the top, her eyes gazing down a pair of necklaces with one pendant of a crystallized apple and the other of a crystallized cherry blossom. "It's beautiful, Serah. I love it." Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes as she smiled, hugging the other woman close to her.

"Would you like to wear it?" Vanille nodded and turned around, handing the box over to Serah and the young woman took the necklace in hand then tied it around her neck. She then turned her lover around to face her, kissing her ever so passionately.

The redhead returned the kiss with the same passion if not more than Serah before pulling back to look at the pink haired woman," Now, your turn." Vanille had said when she took Serah's pendent of the cheery blossom and tied it around her neck. Serah smiled at the redhead and held her close.

"I love you, Vanille."

"And I love you too, Serah."

The two girls stayed in each other's embrace for a while before moving on to more 'adult' things for the rest of the night.

XXX

Lightning got into Odin and started up her metallic horse-powered car and raced down the night street. She did mean what she said about the day being enjoyable. Who knew that she'd be able to beat the pulsian at water skiing? She did of course, but she'd rather keep her secret of being a merciless racer to herself. Race after race, Fang demanded a rematch only for her to be too happy to oblige. The memory made her chuckle, seeing the tanned woman frustrated face in her head.

"She isn't all that bad looking, pretty damn attractive in my opinion. Maybe I should consider it, what harm could it do."

After what seemed to be like 20 minutes, she had reached to the outskirts of town to an abandon looking warehouse. The white and gold vehicle pulled into the driveway that lead towards the back of the building. There were four customized vehicles behind the structure and their occupants socializing amongst each other and alongside those vehicles were another set of five vehicles but these were pitch black. One of them, a young man with charcoal colored spiked up hair and black shirt and coat and cargo pants looked towards her direction as she pulled up in front of the group. _Noctis._

As Lighting got out of her car, the young man in black walked up to her. "Seems like you've finally made it."

"Ohhh, give her a break Nocty," another one from the group called out to the man in black. This one was a female, her voice cheery and slightly pitched which kinda reminded Lightning of Vanille, somewhat. But this girl's black attire was that of short mini shorts, a tank top with a dark sleeveless coat, and a black sash wrapped around her forehead that was covered up with her short hair in the front. She looked like some sort of ninja. _Yuffie. _"She was probably out having fun, isn't that right, Lightning."

She gave a simple nod to the girl and looked at two others that were perched up onto a bulky motorcycle. One with spiky blond hair like hers that slides off to the side but male; his choice of attire was black as well but his was a long loose sleeved shirt with the left sleeve cut off, cargo pants and black combat boots. He too wore a sash but on his right bicep. _Cloud._ The other person perched on the motorcycle was a young busty woman with long dark brown hair. She wore a white tank top that was accompanied with a black sleeveless trench coat and cargo pants and black boots, a black sash on her right bicep as well. _Tifa._

"Yeah, the only thing she considers to be fun would be racing. And I'm sure we all know how that went." Another member of the group stated. He was a big man and dark skinned, wearing a black shirt and a dark jean sleeveless coat along with the blacken sash that was tied to his arm. The only thing about this individual that stood out was his mechanical right arm that went up to his elbow. _Barrett._ "Don't ya think so, Sid?" He looked at the other man he called who sat on top of one of the cars.

Sid wore a regular black attire with a t-shirt and pants, only additional thing was his goggles that he wore above his blond short hair and a black sash hanging onto his belt. "Yea, but I wouldn't doubt that she lost them either, Barrett." His voice sounded western like as he replied to the dark skinned man.

The crowd laughed but there was one male who didn't. He was content to lean up against his car, arms crossed and head bowed as his long hair draped in front of his face with eyes closed. Black sleeved shirt, and black torn up cape, black cargo pants with chains hanging on the side. Like the ninja like girl, he also wore a black sash around his head but his hair poked out from in between the sash that wrapped around his head. _Vincent._

"Vinnieeee~!" Hollered the girl ninja at the male leaning against the car, "How long are you going to keep sleeping!?" The man opened his eyes and looked at the ninja, staring daggers at her.

"Yuffie, leave Vincent be. He's always like this, you should know this." The other female stated and looked at Yuffie.

"But Tifaaaa~."

"No buts Yuffie." The girl sulked and went to stand beside Vincent. Tifa looked at the blond besides her and nudged him, "You okay Cloud?"

The blond nodded, "I'm fine Tifa." He replied with a calm voice. A clear of the throat got all of their attention, it was Noctis as Lightning glared at the lot.

"If you all are done, I would like to get the briefing over with." Lightning spoke with a commanding tone to the group. "The shipment will be on route in the next ten minutes towards Palampolum. We need to get the contents before it reaches the city, you all know what to do and I don't want any mistakes either. Got it." Everyone had nodded in understanding and Light nodded back to them.

"Right, then let's get going." The pink haired woman walked towards the black set of vehicles.

There were two cars, two long bedded trucks, and one Indi-car getting into one of the cars. The windows were padded caged inside of the cars and trucks while the Indi-car had a tiltable ramp in the front of it. Both the cars and trucks were outfitted with NOS systems, tinted windows, and no license plates. Lightning and Noctis climbed into the cars, Cloud and Tifa along with Barrett and Sid got into the trucks, leaving Vincent and Yuffie in the Indi-car. All five cars and their occupants raced out from the warehouse grounds onto the street towards the highway where their prize was surely on the move.

XXX

On the highway road that seemed so peaceful was the red cargo trailer making it's shipment to the bustling city of Palampolum. The city held the most family residents from the fallen incident of Cocoon. It was a great city after all, to live in if you had family. The driver of the trailer cargo was content on going on his merry way to the next city while listening to instrumental music.

With the cargo on its way, the five black vehicles began their decent onto the trailer that they were pursuing. "Alright, we're starting the mission now." Said Lightning as both her and Noctis drove up to the front of the truck and blocked the trailer from being able to pass them up; the two had kept the driver preoccupied as the two swerved around.

"What the hell are these two jackasses doing?" Questioned the truck driver as he began to honk his horn at the two drivers.

Vincent sped up the Indi-car towards the side of the trailer and eased up under the cargo shipment while keeping the same speed as the truck when the truck driver was distracted. Yuffie on the other hand took the fire torch from the compartment beneath her feet and began to cut out a space for her to get into the metal box. As Yuffie had started her job, both Cloud and Sid hung back behind the cargo and awaited for the ninja girl to open up the back doors for them two.

Once the girl beneath the trailer cut her way through, she climbed up into the trailer and turning on her flashlight, flashing around her surroundings.

Out of curiosity, the ninja walked up to one of the crates and opened them up, whistling at what's inside of the containers. "Whoa, so this is what we're after… Well sure make a pretty penny out of it." She giggled and walked over to the doors, cutting the doors open and then pushing it outwards. She signaled the two drivers that were behind the cargo for them to start on their jobs.

Cloud turned the truck around so he could drive backwards, flipping a switch for the door at the back of the truck to lower and lined up the bedding with the cargo box whereas Tifa opened up the back window and heaved up what looked to be like a heavy duty grapple. The female aimed her toy at one of the crates, pulling the trigger as the grapple cabling shot out and impaled one of the crates and begin pulling it back into the bed of the truck.

"One down," stated Tifa as the crate had been pulled back to the end of the bed. She's unhooked the grapple and shot it once again to retrieve another wooden box.

After the bed was full on Cloud's truck, Sid pulled his back up to take the blonde's place with Barrett hauling the crates into the bed. It was until the third to last crate when the grapple gun had jammed.

"Uh oh," Barrett started to hit the gun with his hand to get the piece of hardware to work again. "Come on. Work!"

"What's goin' on?" Asked Sid.

"Damn thing is jammed, we can't get the rest of the crates with this."

"Shit," muttered Sid under his breath, "You always have to mess things up don't you."

"Hey! It's not my fault besides we-"

"What's the hold up," Lightning called out through one of the communicators to Sid.

"Barrett jammed up the grapple," replied Sid as he kept tailing the truck. "And there's still three more in the cargo," added in Yuffie as she looked over at the last remaining cargo.

"Tifa," called out Lightning to the communicator that was placed in Cloud's truck.

The busty woman grabbed onto the communicator, "I'm here, what do you need me to do, Light."

"I need you to toss Barrett your grapple gun, once you have, take the boxes you've obtained back to the warehouse."

"Roger that." She put the small device down and pulled down the cage on the window. Tifa rolled down both windows on her side and started to climb out of the front passenger window. She reached into the opened window that was besides her and grabbed onto her grapple gun. "Bring me in closer to Sid, Cloud." He nodded and did what she asked.

As Cloud moved his truck to be parallel besides Sid's, Tifa tossed the gun into the opened window in the backseat. The dark skinned man grabbed onto the grapple gun and started to aim at the crates again.

"Hey Barrett," spoke out a calm voice, it was Cloud. "Try not the break this one."

Barrett snickered and the rest of the group did too, even Lightning. He had fired off the hook and it stuck into the crate and started to wheal it into the bed. Twice more times and all the crates that were in the cargo box were retrieved.

"We got all of them, going back to base," said Barrett.

Sid drove off with the packaged crates leaving the remaining drivers behind. Yuffie dropped down into the hole she made into the metal container back into her seat besides Vincent and the two of them swerved out from underneath the trailer and drifted around to follow Sid and Barrett. Only remaining two were Noctis and Lightning.

The both of them pulled out onto the side of the road and finally let the truck driver go with the now empty cargo. The both of them smirked and drifted into a semicircle to be next to each other, Lightning glanced to the side as Noctis did the same and revved his engine. That earned him a chuckle from the pink haired driver.

Noctis pulled up his communicator to this mouth, "How about a race, Light."

Lightning's only response was to rev her motor; she was up for another race, but this time with an old friend. "You're on, Caelum."

"Bring it, Farron."

The two revved their engines in anticipation for the race back to their base. This'll be all in the name of fun, no wagers, just for fun. Tires were screeching as the drivers were holding down the brake pedal along with the gas pedal, waiting for their countdown to sync with each other.

In 3..

2…

1…

**A/N: And there you have it, the 4th Chapter. I know I could've done the heisting a bit better, but this is also the first for me to attempt of this sort of 'activity.' But I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. You'll find out what are in the boxes if you all were curious in the next chapter. As always, please comment/review, follow, fav. If you lot have any suggestions on how I can improve for upcoming heisting scenes, please do share with me, I'd really appreciate it. Anyways, see you guys later on this week for the fifth chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Future Plans

**A/N: Oh Maker! Finally I'm done with this damn chapter, and I'm sure you guys are kinda relieved that it's finally published. Having writer's block for a month sucks so much, having been through so much stress with my girlfriend in the hospital, closest friend passing and laptop crashing; let's just say this is on the very top of worst happenings this year. If you guys have any ways that can get rid of writer's block, please do share, I'd really appreciate it. Anyways, sorry for the long update you guys, but here it is. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 5 Future Plans**

With the operation taking place on Lightning's end, Fang's plans was her going back to her garage. After her pink haired friend had left, she decided to stick around the house for a bit. She had taken a nice hot shower and crashed on her bed for an hour with her underwear on, forgetting that her pillows were still on the couch from last night's guest.

After her hour power nap, the brunette woke up from her sleep and tossed on a bra and a loose t-shirt along with some shorts and sneakers. Once dressed, Fang grabbed her keys and walked out the door. She had locked up her house and got into Bahamut as she pulled out her cell and looked through her contacts list.

"Let's see if these guys are already there." muttered Fang as she highlighted a name and pressed the green button to call. The phone had rung about four times before the caller on the other end picked up.

"_Hello?" _Answered the caller.

"Hey, Breau. Is everyone there?" Questioned Fang as she turned on her car, the woman on the line chuckled lightly to herself.

"Y_eah, everyone's here waiting on you Fang." _Lebreau said.

"Alright, be there in a few," said Fang as she closed her phone and started up Bahamut, pulling out of her driveway and raced down to her beloved shop near the coast.

XXX

Normally it would have took the brunette about 10-15 minutes tops if she went the normal speed limit and had stopped at every stop sign and red lights, but she had gotten there in 5 minutes. The metallic car drove up to her shop, pressing a button on her dashboard and the gate that blocked off the side of the shop had opened up for her. Fang then ease up on the gas pedal and pulled into the back lot and parked in front of the second garage, repressing the same button to close the gate behind her. The cars from earlier that day didn't seem to move an inch, so she assumed her gang had stayed until her re-arrival.

"Seems like they hadn't left. Ah well, it's not like they did this before." The tanned woman climbed out of her car and walked up to the door that led into the garage, opening it. She noticed that two of the members weren't present within the small crowd but their cars were still parked outside. "Where's Kain and Lebreau?"

"They're up in the loft cooking up a snack," replied Snow as he pointed up behind him towards the loft.

"Ah, you sure that's what they're doin' cause, IT'S AWFULLY QUITE UP THERE!" Fang had yelled as she smirked, earning a small giggle from the other woman.

"It's all fine, he's actually helping me. We'll be down in a second."

Fang chuckled lightly and nodded, "A'right." The brunette moved to one of the loft couches that were placed in the open space besides the cars, sitting down with the others in her crew. "So, we all know why we're here, right?"

"For the Grand Race Wars!" The young man from earlier today's race spoke out. He wore an open orange, blue-white jacket and his dirty blond hair slicked back with water. He looked like he just got out of the water not too long ago.

"Have you been out in the water all this time Tidus?" Fang had asked as she crossed her arms at the boy. He had ruffled his hair to get it back to its spiky nature and chuckled nervously.

"Maybe, it was only for a bit-"

"He's been out there since you've left," stated Gadot as he flicked Tidus's head, "It's amazin' that he hasn't been burnt."

"Hey, remember I live next to a sea so I'm not prone to burning all that much."

"At least you got lucky this time, it'll be a shame if we had to tell Yuna how you died." Chuckled Gadot as he laid back onto the couch with his arms behind his head.

"Death by UV Rays." Yuj added in who was flipping through a clothing magazine causing Maqui to chuckle while he tuned up his car.

"Hey! I said I didn't burn easily, besides I'm already tan!"

"Oh stop your whining Tidus, they're only messing with you." Lebreau said as she walked down the stairs while carrying a tray of food a;ong with Kain carrying a tray of drinks.

"I know that! I know that! But damn it if they jinx me Lebreau."

"They're not going to jinx you," the short haired woman said as she placed the tray of snacks on the coffee table, Kain doing the same. She had grabbed onto one of the neck of the cold beers and sat down on the couch," Unless you choke like someone we know." She gave a giggle and took a sip from the cool bitter refreshment.

"So, The Grand Race Wars," Kain started as he took one of the adult drinks in his hand, "What is it that you want to talk about."

"Well," Fang said as she grabbed onto her own bottle and taking a drink, "we all know its weeks away and that the set up is not that different. Same-o tournament style for each category races, but there will be a lot more competitors."

All of the member's faces lit up in amusement. "In addition," the tanned woman continued, "the finalists in each category will be selected for a country wide race." Each person had stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. The thought of a whole country wide race sounded appealing. If this was going to happen then the prize at the end of it would surely be a great one. But the problem was which country.

"Well that's different," stated Snow. "Which country and what's the prize for the winner of the country wide race?"

"No one knows, the sponsors haven't announced that yet."

"Hah, figures. They pulled something like that last year." Spat Gadot in aggravation. Last year's addition was of a velocycle race around New Eden, prize was a newly built velocycle that was designed by one of the world's greatest vehicle designers. Let's just say that he had come so close to getting that new ride.

"What's with the face Gadot? Reminiscing of your loss." Lebreau took a sip of her alcoholic beverage followed by placing a chip in her mouth. Everyone burst into laughter while Gadot just kept drinking his drink in shame.

"That was just great," Fang said in between laughing. Once she calmed downed, the tanned woman turned to a more serious tone. "I assume that you guys know which category you're entering." The males in the room, minus Yuj and Maqui, nodded in acknowledgment to which roles they'd take on. "Good," Fang grinned and lifted up her drink towards her lips, "We're all set then."

XXX

The set of black cars that had recovered the loot returned to the warehouse, parking alongside their vehicles. Vincent and Yuffie arrived shortly after from the others. Yuffie didn't even wait to get off from the indi-car when it came to a stop. The ninja girl stood on the car seat when Vincent had pulled into the lot then vaulted herself off towards the other group. She soared through the air in grace before tucking herself into a somersault then rising up onto her feet. "Hey guy," Yuffie said with a smug smirk on her face towards the quartet of truck drivers and their companions.

"You couldn't wait until Vincent had stopped," questioned Barrett to the girl to which she just shook her head. The big man sighed heavily and shook his own head in dismay, "Always reckless."

Yuffie puffed out her cheeks and walked over to the loot of crates, carefully looking at them. "You guys seen what are in here yet?"

"No, we figured that we should wait on Light," commented Tifa.

"Why wait, I already know what's inside. It's-"

Loud engines had roared when the last remaining member had pulled towards the back of the warehouse. Lightning pulled up first followed by Noctis shortly behind her. The two got out of the car, the pink haired driver grinning faintly as the other had proclaimed that she had cheated towards the end.

"I should've had that! You cheated towards the end with your collision stunt!" Noctis yelled mockingly at Lightning.

"Well, you should've been well aware that I wouldn't crash into you just for the hell of it." Lightning stated It was true, he should've known that she wouldn't do such a thing, but, that still didn't stop her on the attempt to take the lead. Truth given, most drivers will do what it takes to win a race if that meant sacrificing the other's car for a victory, whereas others will try to avoid having their vehicles ruined. The pink haired driver only smirked to herself, walking over to the crates and turned to her crew members. "You all didn't open these yet?"

"We figured we should wait until you two arrived," said Cloud in his usual calm voice, "So what's inside?"

Lightning pried open one of the crates to reveal the contents inside. It was a brand new engine, well a prototype to be exact, and six crates they had gathered contained these prototypes. "Seems like Al Bhed Industries had designed these engines for their newer vehicles, but proved to be a failure in its trials. They were going to put them in one of their smaller branches in New Eden to be analyzed and fixed."

"But how can they be fixed? If we took them from Al Bhed." Yuffie began to scratch the back of her head in question along with a hint of confusion.

The paler woman smirked lightly at the question the younger girl had asked, "They can't be fixed, that's the point. Al Bhed is one of the most resourceful engineering corporations around, but lack in advanced weaponry technology. I had a mole install an EMP mechanism that would go off at random intervals inside the engine and hid it to the point that it won't be able to be located."

"So you're saying that you and this mole person are the only ones that know where the EMP is planted." Lightning nodded while Cid walked over to the engine and began to inspect it to find the small device. "Any reason why you needed these?"

"I'm going to have these remodeled and enhanced by Goddesses Champions." Lightning said bluntly.

"WAAA-" Exclaimed Yuffie as she heard the infamous car designer and most intellectual beings who could ever make a car engines go to it's full potential. "How do you know Goddesses Champions!? They're like the most awesomest, cool, badass car designers ever! Not to mention that they're the Goddesses of Racing and Creators of racing cars!" Yuffie couldn't help but squeal with delight and awe while the other crew members looked amazed that their leader had known this person or people that called themselves Goddesses Champions.

Lightning's response was a faint smile. She expected as much of a response from the girl and the look of amazement from the others. They didn't know much about her past than what she led on. It was better this way for her. "I've known Goddesses Champions for a while now, I'm usually the one they call for their trails, given of my reputation."

"You used to be a soldier but you've abandoned that job for a tactical driver," Vincent's crimson eyes peered over into the azure blue of Lightning's, "Right." His eyes held a hint of curiosity but a hint of absolute calmness.

"Right. In any case, we'll leave these here." The pink haired woman walked back to her car and parked besides the trucks and indi-car while Noctis did the same.

She had pulled out two small spherical devices and placed it at the center of the five cars and the other on top of the crates pressing the small button that was located on top. A blue beam had shot out from the top of the device then formed a field around both the vehicles and loot of engines. From the inside of the field like device, you could see the outside world as normal but once you stepped out, the items that were within the field were invisible to the eye. A cloaking device, handy for concealing anything large, but only high ranking military officers were allowed to have these mechanisms. Given that she used to be one, Lightning had took some of the equipment for her own use and purposes.

The others watched as their leader had placed and activated the cloaking devices. Both the blonde and brunette broke off from the group and got on top of the bulky motorcycle. Cloud turned on its engine then twisted the knob on the handle of the bike, earning the other's attention.

"We're gonna leave first. I have to help Aerith prepare tomorrow morning's service." Tifa said then looked over at both Cid and Barrett. "I'll see you guys there." Both of the men nodded and left to their own vehicles. "And Vincent," the crimson eyed man opened his eyes to look over at the busty woman. "Keep Yuffie out of trouble."

"Hey! I'm not a little kid!" The ninja girl flailed her arms about as she yelled out towards the other woman, Vincent only nodding to Tifa's request. The mysterious man walked towards to his car while Yuffie had stuck out her tongue to the brawler's back as both her and Cloud drove off before getting into Vincent's car and driving the opposite from the pair. Shortly after the two pairs departing, both Cid and Barrett had left as well, leaving both Noctis and Lightning behind once again.

Odin's driver watched when her crew members departed then started towards her beloved white and gold car. The dark haired driver gazed at Lightning, watching her stride elegantly to Odin. Swallowing thickly, he then spoke out to the ex-soldier. "What now, Light?"

"I don't know about you, but I'll be retiring home for the night. I have things planned for Serah and I tomorrow. You should return to Lucis and get some rest, have your car ready for the event." The woman got into Odin and started up its engine, rolling down the driver window to her companion who was already walking towards his vehicle. "Also Noctis," the male turned to her and gave her his full attention. "Just so you know, I did indeed _cheat_ for the win." With that being said, she smirked and rode off back into the small city having left Noctis standing alone.

"I knew it!"

**A/N: There you have it, Chapter 5. In all honesty, writer's block was half of the reason why this chapter took so long to be published. The other half, well, I've been stuck drawing RWBY Fanart. I'll make a link to them to my DeviantArt account. Also, I've been thinking about doing a RWBY Fanfic, but I'm still juggling ideas for it. Who knows, maybe I'll do it or don't, what do you guys think? Anyhow, Graduation is in two weeks time, so I'll be writing fanfic in my spare time in between working and drawing. I can't give a definite date on when Chapter 6 will come out, but it won't be as long as the wait for this chapter. As always, please leave a comment/review, follow, fav, say that you liked or hated it **_**[You won't hurt my feelings if you say you hate it]**_** all that lovingly stuff. See ya next time!**


End file.
